Goddess and Hero
by CaeraLena2
Summary: The knight was always drawn to the woods. He felt something important in them. The goddess loved the forest. It was peaceful and serene, an escape from the chaos of her land. There they met, and their bonds grew strong enough to create the stuff of legends. (Originally posted on Ao3)


A horse clomps loudly through the woods, the armor of its rider clinking along with the hoofbeats.

The rider is a man in a green tunic, with a mop of golden hair and sky blue eyes.

Many a young woman has mooned over him, yet he's always preferred a solitary life.

He always takes missions that involve the forest. Something about the place makes him want to return there again and again.

The young woman glides among the trees, stopping to smile at a small baby bird in front of her. The bird hops towards her, seeming the opposite of scared. After giving it a few pets, she stands up.

A long curtain of hair falls down her back, white gown swishing as she begins to walk.

She's not sure exactly what her purpose is in this world, but she'll keep searching for it.

For now, all she can tell is that these woods please her.

And for the young goddess, that's good enough.

As she ambles through the woods, she senses something. It feels like...hope? She becomes confused, until a man approaches on horseback. He's clad in a green tunic and a modest amount of armor, and as she looks at him, the aura of hope pulses at her in waves.

Whoever he is, he's important.

"Hey, Epona! Halt!" His horse skids to a stop. "Hello?" He hesitantly calls to her.

"H-hello." She whispers, slightly uncomfortable around humans.

"Can I ask if anything is wrong, young lady? I'm a knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule, at your service."

Oh. He's a knight of her land.

"Erm, nothing is wrong, my hero." She's not sure where the "my hero" part came from, but it seems fitting somehow.

"Alright? So why are you out here in the woods, milady? Any particular reason?"

"N-nothing in particular...I...just find these woods rather soothing."

"Ah. I see. I happen to feel the same way about them, madam. In fact, it seems quite the coincidence that we both love these woods, yet we've never met. Do you come here often?"

She decides to leave out the fact that these woods are where she prefers to live, they provide an escape from worshipping humans.

"I come here very often."

"Hm. Isn't that funny. Why haven't we seen each other then...or have I seen you? You look quite distinguished..."

"Oh...no! Not at all!!! I'm not distinguished!"

"Well now you've blown your cover, yon angel!"

"I'm not an angel..."

"So you're the goddess?"

"Um..."

His face forms an expression of disbelief.

"You're the goddess?!"

"...y-yes..."

"Oh my great goddess! It 'tis you!"

He sweeps her into a hug, squishing her into his chest.

The goddess lets out a very un-goddess-like squeak, and the hero giggles.

"Ah, but where are my manners!" He lets go of her and drops to one knee, bowing his head and taking her hand. "I am Link, knight of the Kingdom of Hyrule, under the service of the great goddess and creator, Hylia." He brings her hand to his lips gently. "And my life belongs to you, my goddess."

"Thank you, my hero."

"Call me Link." He smirks, standing to his full height, (which happens to be a full half-foot taller than the goddess).

"Of course, Sir Link. I am grateful for your services to my land."

"Ah, yes, it is but a trifle, dearest goddess. So, what brings you out to these woods, most radiant Hylia? You said you come here often?"

(He doesn't seem phased in the slightest about meeting a goddess face-to-face).

"Yes, I do. It is quiet here. Peaceful. Not that I don't love my Hylians, but they can be quite the handful sometimes."

"Fully agreed, Your Grace."

"What brings you here, my hero?"

"Link."

"My apologies, Link..."

"I'm here for a mission. Aaaaand...speaking of that mission, I believe I must depart to complete it, dearest goddess."

"Ah, of course. I shall not keep you from your duties, my hero."

As the hero begins to climb back onto his mount, he calls back to her,

"Call me Link, Your Grace."

"...apologies, once more, good Sir Link."

"Not a problem, my goddess. Just remember next time?"

"Ah, yes. I'll try, hero."

He chuckles, but lets her slip-up go unacknowledged.

"I will see you again, gracious goddess!" He kicks his horse, and it starts moving, deeper into the wood.

He raises a hand in goodbye as he recedes into the distance.

She smiles and raises her hand in return, though she knows he won't see it.

They will meet again. She's certain.


End file.
